


Pi'dre's Backstory

by WalkingJukebx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Graphic Violence, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingJukebx/pseuds/WalkingJukebx
Summary: This is just the backstory of my game Marauder.





	Pi'dre's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give RP a try so why not make up a story about her growing up?  
> All mistakes and typos are my own!

The transport barely felt like it was moving. The only way I knew we were in motion was by watching the stars streak by the large view ports in the front of the cabin. The two guards next to me looked like they were doing a job far below their paygrade. Each of them carried a bored expression that reminded me of the vine cats that gazed out from their warmed rocks at my favorite zoo in Kass City. The quiet drone of the engines creates a mind numbing hum as my thoughts consume me……..  
My parents love me. I know this. Well as much as they can love a child that proves somewhere in their bloodline there is a weakness. I remember the first time I realized I was different. Mother and I were hand in hand walking through the marketplace looking for the making for dinner. It was the first time I was allowed to go along with her and the sights and smells accosted all my senses. My eyes traveled from booth to booth. The bright and colorful products just tempting me to reach out and touch them.  
The people around us just stared at us, or more correctly they were staring at me. It was then that I saw they all looked so different from me. I recalled the images of myself in the large mirror in the hallway of my home. White hair that lacked any color and my eyes, so pale and washed out, the pupil a dull red. Even my skin was almost translucent. Yet around me people the people were a jumble of hair and skin colors. They looked at me and drew back,unsure of what I was. I felt like one of the animals locked in the zoo. A thing to be stared at and studied.  
My mother just held my hand tighter in hers and glared at the gawkers and silently dared them to say a defamatory word too or about me within earshot. We continued out shopping and headed back to our small home outside of Kass City. I ran to my father's arms and questioned him about why I was so different. “ Do not worry” he spoke, his voice rough from his job mining on the outskirts of the city.” They were just taken by your beauty” He chuckled and mussed my hair with his large hands. “ now run along and play with your brothers.”  
Gregory and Nigel. Two of the best brothers a girl could want. Though they were older than me they never belittled me or shamed me for being different. They must have known. They were old enough to go to lower school so they knew that no one looked like me. Yet they still included me in their games and training.  
Gregory loved the quarterstaff and he and I would spar frequently. Although I was really no match for his strength he had a hard time getting the staff to land a blow. Speed and agility was my ally. But boy! when he did connect it would leave a mark on my skin for days. The bruise showing like a beacon on my pale skin.  
Nigel loved his vibrosword. He would never let me handle it. “It’s too dangerous for a little girl to use” was his standard line to me. All the while grinning as he would pull 2 practice swords out of the shed to show me what he had learned. He did not need brawn to fight, his speed was his strength. I was no match for him. The practice swords left lighter marks than the quarterstaff did but it left more bruises.  
Once I started lower school I was grateful for the skills my brothers taught me. My fellow students found it fun to remind me I was different. The names calling would get me angry, I would run and hide till the teachers would call everyone inside. One day in my 5th year of school it came to a head.  
Four of my fellow students cornered me and started to poke me with a large branch that they had found. I made a quick move to my right and next thing I knew the stick was in my hand. The next few minutes flew by like a dream. The four of them all took a blow from the stick and ended up on the ground. I was standing there holding the stick like Gregory had taught me gloating over the bodies that groaned in pain from the beating. The teachers ran to us and grabbed the stick out of my hands. Even with my mother and father on my side the other parents would not relent about the rough way I treated other children. That was the last day in a formal school and the last time I was allowed any type of “weapon”  
Life went well for a while. Until the day my real power exploded.I was in my twelfth year and Mother and I went to the market to do the weekly shopping. No more people stared at me for being different.I was a feature there just like all the other patrons. Suddenly a group of men stormed the market. Light sabers glowing like a thousand suns threatening to block out the true sun.  
“Run” my mother cried as she shoved me out of the way. But she was not quick enough to avoid the plasma blade of the saber. It struck her in the chest and I watched as her eyes lost their brightness and love only to become dull and blank. It was at that moment all the hate I had been holding in just boiled over.  
The next thing I remember, pain and silence . The right side of my face burned and I could see the healers lips moving but could not hear them. Then blackness overtook me again.I woke up, it could have been hours or days later and I could hear the sound of the equipment in the room. I looked around as much as my restraints would let me. Wait a minute. Why was I restrained.Where was my family.Hard as I struggled I could not get the blasted wrist cuff to break.  
“Relax” a soft voice says to me.” do not struggle. You are being restrained with force damping cuffs to keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else” A cool hand caressed my left cheek as my eyes began to focus.  
The hand belonged to a man that I can only guess was one of the healers of this place.He smiled at me and explained what had happened three weeks ago.(Three weeks I will never remember) A group of acolytes had decided that our village market place would be a place to try out their saber skills. After my mother had died the booth next to me exploded and killed the rowdy bunch. The healers found me under a pile of debris with my mother's hand still clutched in mine.  
“ You were burned so badly on the right side of your face that you have lost the hearing on that side. Even force healing could not lessen the scars or bring your hearing back. We had to implant cybernetics just so you can hear again. It's not pretty but at least you can hear again. The scarring even went up into your hairline. I would say any hair that grows back will no longer have color. But a small blessing is that your hair never had any color to begin with”He was trying to be nice, tried to make it like that was a good thing that I would not have to worry about the color change of my hair. But I was fuming inside. How dare he try to make me feel like my scars were a good thing.  
He went on to explain that I was strong in the force but until my mother's death it had never manifested itself. I was in such a rage that my hatred caused the explosion.”We could feel the hatred just rolling off you. We had no choice but to restrain you. We did not know if you could control the power” He smiled at me and slowly moved to remove one of my wrist cuffs.” This will keep your full power from manifesting, but let's see if you can get a little control”  
Once the cuff was removed I could feel the power running through me. But it was a strange feeling. Like my nerves were pulsing but there was no pain, just a low throb. My throat was dry and I so wanted a drink. I spied a cup of water on the table next to the bed. The next moment it was in my hand and I was sipping the cool clean water.The healer just watched, when I was done with my drink the glass just floated back to the table and set itself down.  
“Amazing” he commented “no training but you managed such a delicate task. I can’t wait to see what else you can accomplish” He smiled and looked down at me. While a wave of his hand the second cuff was removed. He reached into a drawer that was by the bed and removed some type of device that I did not recognize. He leaned forward and fit it around my now loose wrist.It was a force damping bracelet. I was happy to see he was comfortable enough not to restrain me but still wanted to make sure I hurt no one.  
In the weeks that followed I learned much. The force bent to my wishes easily and after a while I no longer needed any devices to keep me from my full strength. My family visited often, my brothers were jealous that now I could spar with them and they could no longer land a blow,while my father just hugged me and smiled his sad smile. I knew he missed mother, we all did, no power could bring her back so we moved on.  
The one thing I learned about my power was what I wanted I just needed to think about and there it was. That was not a good thing for an adolescent to learn.Many a time I found myself restrained because I would not take no for an answer. “You’re a spoiled brat” the teacher would tell me as he or she would fit me with the restraining cuff.”you need to learn that just because you can doesn't mean you should.”  
Another weapon taken from me. When will this end. When will I have something that people can not take away from me!  
I spent a few years learning to use my powers and since we were on Dromund Kass I learned much about the dark powers I possessed. I so wanted to learn to learn to fight. But I really wanted to learn to handle a light saber, the weapon that changed my fate is the one I wanted to master. I was allowed to spar with my brothers but only with training staffs and swords. I wanted a saber and someday I would have one.  
Isaac. Dear sweet Isaac.He helped me discover my one weapon no one could take from me. He was the son of one of the more well off merchants in the city. He also had a bad sense of self preservation. He was always showing off some new gadget or trinket his father had acquired in his dealing with offworlders.  
One day he was bragging about the crystals his father had gotten. How they would change the color of a light saber. The group of students gathered around him could not keep the crystal from glow inky back with a touch of pink on its outer edge. I wanted it. I did not have a saber yet but I knew I wanted that crystal. But how to get it without killing him. I was sure if I did that there was no way I would not be held accountable. I was no longer a youngster that had no control of her emotions. No, I was a woman that knew what I wanted. A thought crossed my mind and a sly smile crossed my lips. Isaac looked up and saw me.  
I turned my head slightly so my scars and cybernetics were less visible and caught Isaac’s eye. My coy smile and slight nod to the shadow of the trees at the edge of the park had him off kilter. He fumbled trying to put the crystal back into the pouch where it came from and slipped it into the pouch he always carried. I slowly turned and headed to the woods. A quick glance over my shoulder proved that he had left his groupies and was following me. Once I was engulfed in the shadows I turned to meet him face to face.  
“ Issac, is there any way I could convince you to let me have the crystal you were showing off?” I batted my lashes and gave the best seductive smile I could. I saw him swallow and watched his eyes travel to my lips. I almost have him, I thought to myself.  
“W…. Well” He stutters ”My father has a bunch of these and would never miss it. But… but I’m not going to just give it to you.” He looked down a softly whispered “unless you have something to trade for it”  
“Oh but I think I do. Here we are in the woods where no one can see us and out of earshot of the others.” As I say that I reach up and grasp his hair and pull him to me in a long and promising kiss. He is hesitant at first,unsure of how to proceed. While he slowly traced my jaw with his lips I gently took his hands and placed them on my hips.That was all the cue he needed He started getting braver working this mouth down my neck and nibbled on my collarbone. His hands moved under my shirt and started to move up my sides.  
A jostle brings me out of my stupor. I look around and I see the bright horizon of Korriban in the window. The sands a deep crimson and the Sith statues, larger than life loom in the distance and are speeding towards me. Yup, dear sweet Isaac, I run my hand over the bag that carries my personal belongings. I feel the outline of two crystals. The black and pink one that Isaac gave me when he woke up from his strenuous side of the trade. And the black crystal with the orange outer glow that I freed from his bag while I was waiting for him to wake up. Yes, seduction is one of my many weapons.  
The shuttle comes to a soft landing. The troopers and I stand and what for the door to drop. As the door opens I view my trainer standing on the porch of the Academy waiting for me to disembark and begin my journey to becoming a Sith.


End file.
